


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by grahamcrakr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Christmas, It's friendship more than an actual romantic relationship, M/M, Next Door Neighbors, pilot!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/pseuds/grahamcrakr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was extremely rare when Kise, as a commercial jet pilot, would be given a major holiday off, let alone Christmas, the busiest travel season of the year, yet here he was, standing in front of his darkened apartment with his suitcase, home for an entire week, just a day before this merry holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

It was extremely rare when Kise, as a commercial jet pilot, would be given a major holiday off, let alone Christmas, the busiest travel season of the year, yet here he was, standing in front of his darkened apartment with his suitcase, home for an entire week, just a day before this merry holiday.

 

It's not that he purposely requested the time off (his level of seniority in the field would certainly not put him at an advantage of getting it approved as compared to others), more like his seniors begged for him to take the time off. Perhaps doubling up on flight runs was taking on too much, too soon? It was their way of telling him to cool it and rest for once before burning out for good.

 

Certainly he wasn't going to complain; being home, especially for so long a period, meant catching up on any essentials (mainly sleep). But…it also meant wondering what was on the agenda for the holiday.

 

Many of his friends were already occupied with their own plans and events, like Christmas parties or dates, or even family vacations. It left him with no invitation of his own, and so the special holiday would have to be spent alone.

 

“Tadaima…” The blonde said to the empty and quiet apartment.

 

Everything was as he left it, clean and untouched. His apartment felt like a hotel suite he'd overnight in during his longer trips. Still, it was a comfort to know this space was his alone and that he could do as he wished.

 

And first thing on his agenda: sleep.

 

“It's good to be home.”

 

XXX

 

After catching up on some sleep, Kise was more energized, now feeling the need to move around and take care of the house.

 

Since he was rarely home nowadays, his apartment was sparsely furnished, finding no reason to go overboard with amenities when he would barely be around to really enjoy it. But seeing the bare walls and empty space, he figured a putting up a few decorations for Christmas wouldn't hurt.

 

He was feeling a little bit more festive, having gotten over the fact that his friends were unavailable. He decided he would put up a small Christmas tree and some string lights, and get the ingredients to make a small Christmas dinner.

 

As he was leaving his apartment complex to fulfill his errands, he accidentally bumped into someone as he came off of the elevator. “Oh, sorry about that!” He quickly apologized.

 

It was a tanned man with dark blue hair and matching dark blue eyes. He had a deep scowl on his face and exuded a “fuck off” kind of aura. The only response he got from the man was a grunt before said man entered the elevator.

 

“Tch, how rude.” Kise brushed off the moment to focus on his mission.

 

XXX

 

Kise made a mental note to himself for any future shopping trips the day before the holiday: Don't do it! All stores seemed exceedingly packed, stock running low, and little old ladies being surprisingly aggressive.

 

He stumbled through the lobby door of his apartment complex, weighed down by hands full of bags. “Ah, shit!” One of the bags slipped and fell, spilling some of its contents. One such escapee was a can, which rolled its way over to the mailboxes in the lobby, consequently tapping the back of a man's shoe.

 

The man turned from his mailbox upon feeling the touch. It was that same rude guy from earlier. His scowl hadn't lessened in the few hours Kise had been gone. The blonde briefly wondered if the man ever smiled.

 

Next thing he knew, the can was dangling in front of his face, held there by the man. “You gonna take this back or what?” Not only did he look and act rude, he very much sounded like it too.

 

Kise hastily took it and shoved it back into its bag. “Thank…” The man was already entering the elevator before he could finish thanking him. Who was that guy?

 

Kise once again brushed off the moment and hurried back to his apartment to finish decorating.

 

XXX

 

It took the rest of the day for Kise to put up his decorations, but it was worth it.

 

His apartment didn't look as barren anymore with the Christmas tree in one corner, covered in gold ornaments and the string lights he'd wrapped around it.

 

He was pleased with the festive addition and went to bed looking forward to the next day.

 

When morning came, he immediately started working on the meal he'd planned for himself. Along with chicken, he was going to make mashed potatoes and bread stuffing. He liked some of the American traditional side dishes that were eaten during the holidays.

 

He also planned on making a chocolate cake to round out the night. And just as he started putting it together, he noted he was missing one major key ingredient: sugar.

 

“Damn! Maybe my neighbor will have some?” Grabbing his measuring cup, he headed next door, knocking to get their attention.

 

When the door opened, Kise was shocked. The same tanned skin, scowly, rude man he had bumped into twice yesterday was the one answering the door.

 

“It's you!” The tanned man gave him an indifferent look. “I bumped into you yesterday, and then one of my groceries bumped into you…”

 

The man's indifference was soon giving way to irritation. “Yeah, yeah, I remember.”

 

Kise grew sheepish under his neighbor's gaze. “Ah, sorry about that by the way.”

 

“Whatever…What is it you want?” It was then that Kise noticed the man’s state of dress. He was in shorts and no shirt, a light sheen of sweat on his torso, probably from working out (which from his defined abs and toned figure seemed highly likely).

 

“Umm, am I interrupting you from something?”

 

“No. But you're sure as hell starting to piss me off! What. Do. You. Want.”

 

“Oh, right! So I'm making a cake for Christmas and I apparently forgot to get sugar. Do you have any to spare?”

 

The man stared him down briefly before stepping away from the door. Kise presumed it was an invitation to tag along and let himself in.

 

As he followed, he attempted breaking the awkward silence between them. “My name is Kise, by the way! I didn't know you were my neighbor. Then again, I'm rarely around...”

 

“Aomine.”

 

“...Aomine?” They had reached the kitchen and Aomine made straight for a jar on one of the counters.

 

He was back in front of Kise in no time with sugar in hand. “That's my name. And here's your sugar.”

 

“Oh. Well thanks, Aominecchi!”

 

“Cchi?” But Kise had already excused himself and was already heading out the apartment, closing the door behind him.

 

Now that he had his sugar, Kise was able to continue making his calls, but throughout his preparations, his thoughts kept wandering to the man next door.

 

“Aomine. Hmm. I know I'm not always at my apartment, but when did he move in? I don't remember ever seeing him, and with a face and attitude like his, I doubt I'd forget him. Nice body though…Really nice…”

 

Those thoughts went away as he put the cake in to bake, but returned when he was idly watching television. “Hmm, I wonder if he's living with anyone? It didn't seem like it…The place was kinda messy, thinking back on it. Yeah, no, I don't think he lives with anyone.”

 

Kise finished making his holiday meal and set the table for him to eat when one last thought of Aomine came through. “Wait, if he's living alone, he might be celebrating the holiday alone too! No one should have to be alone on the holiday!”

 

The blonde headed next door immediately, knocking on the door furiously. When Aomine opened the door, Kise wasted no time. “Did you want to come next door and celebrate Christmas with me?”

 

Once Aomine got over his initial shock of seeing Kise at his door, he returned to his indifferent look. “No.”

 

“But you're alone aren't you?”

 

“Well, yes, but-” Next thing Aomine knew, he was being dragged the very short distance to Kise's apartment. “What the actual fuck?!” He ripped his arm away from Kise's grasp when they made it inside.

 

“Since you're alone, all the more reason to share this holiday with me, Aominecchi!”

 

“I don't even know you! And what's with this ‘Aominecchi’ business?!”

 

“I add -cchi for nicknames. Please, just stay?”

 

“Why the hell should I stay here and celebrate with you?”

 

Kise sighed, looking a little forlorn. “I know we basically just met each other today, but I'd appreciate your company, even if just for the day.”

 

Maybe Aomine saw Kise's loneliness and understood the blonde's almost desperate plea for company, but he kept his judgement to himself. “Fine. But actually  _ ask _ someone first before kidnapping them.”

 

Kise's whole face brightened in an instant, making Aomine feel a little warm inside from knowing he made him smile again. “Thank you! I'll keep that in mind for next time!”

 

Kise directed Aomine to the table laden with food and had him sit while he grabbed another table setting. Aomine took the moment to admire Kise's apartment and the decorations he put up.

 

“You must really love Christmas.” The bluenette commented.

 

Kise returned to the table and handed Aomine a plate and utensils. “Ah, kind of. More like, I never get the chance to really celebrate major holidays anymore, so I'm taking the opportunity to do so this time.”

 

Aomine grunted in acknowledgment before helping himself to the food. After taking one bite, he moaned in surprise. “Mm! This is actually good!”

 

Kise blushed, “Thank you.”

 

A few more bites into the meal and Aomine piped up, “You mentioned you don't really get to celebrate holidays. Why’s that?”

 

“Oh. I'm a pilot, so I'm usually flying on holidays. I rarely take a day off, but this year they begged me to take a vacation and ended up giving me the holiday off.”

 

“So how come you're alone today?”

 

That sullen look returned on Kise's face. “My friends know I'm usually never around this time of year, and because they sprung this vacation on me at the last minute, my friends had already made plans. I didn't want to invite myself over and be a party crasher. I figured it would be a waste not to celebrate the holiday, since I rarely get to nowadays, so I was just going to be alone today.”

 

“Ah. But you didn't actually want to be alone.”

 

“Kinda pathetic, huh?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Kise grimaced; Aomine was rather blunt.

 

Aomine continued, “But this wasn't so bad, even though you basically forced me over, so you got your wish. You didn't have to celebrate alone.” He gave Kise a grin that the blonde responded to in kind.

 

“Really, thank you for that. I think this will be the start of an amazing friendship, Aominecchi!”

 

“I dunno about that…”

 

“Aww, come on!”

 

Aomine snickered. “Merry Christmas, Kise.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Aominecchi!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I finished right on the holiday! I'm even happier I was inspired enough to write another something for Aokise!
> 
> Enjoy!! Happy Holidays!


End file.
